San Francisco State University (SFSU) seeks renewed funding for its successful Career Opportunities in Research Program for five more years. SFSU has consistently demonstrated its commitment to build a strong infrastructure for faculty professional development and student training. SFSU is particularly committed to advancing the research careers of faculty and students of color. The ultimate goal of the SFSU COR program is to help increase the representation of minorities in doctoral level mental health research. The diversity of SFSU's student body and strength of its academic training programs in mental health related fields provides a unique setting for training of underrepresented minority undergraduate students. SFSU's COR program provides two years of rigorous academic training to five undergraduate minority students per year in six areas; 1) faculty-mentored research, 2) extramural summer research internships, 3) training in advance research skills, 4) colloquium series in mental health research, 5) professional developmental activities, and 6) training in graduate school placement skills. Strengths of the program are strong institutional support, a successful history of preparing minority students for doctoral studies in the sciences, highly qualified and diverse faculty with expertise in mental health research, strong partnerships with prestigious senior research institutions (UC Berkeley, UC San Francisco.) [unreadable] [unreadable]